Conventionally, computer systems that track user's internet usage, such as in the context of an employer tracking an employee's use of the Internet, are understood to track which web sites are accessed by the employee. As recognized by the present inventors, this tracking is typically without regard to whether the user is actively engaged in a particular web site, or whether the user merely has a web site open in a browser window, which thereby may result in incorrect calculations of time.
As recognized by the present inventors, what is needed is a computer system that can track, calculate and record the amount of time that a user is actively engaged in the use of one or more selected web sites, or if desired application programs, wherein the time while a user in not interacting with the web sites or application program is not included in the calculated time.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.